tarantula
by JuliusAuthor
Summary: Narancia takes out the Halloween decorations, and has an existential crisis over a spider. Or, a very late Halloween prompt.


Narancia stared out the window as he yawned.

Looking at the clock, it was 2:15 PM, and the date told him that it was October 2nd.. Oh yeah, he forgot to put the Halloween decorations up on the house yesterday. "_Well, never too late to start, right?"_, Narancia thought to himself as he got up out of his chair and walked over to the closet.

He turned the thermostat to his left up as he opened the closet door, reaching for the decorations; it was going to be cold today, according to the news. As Narancia reached to pull out a large plastic tarantula him and Fugo had sculpted together a while back, the clothes rack hanging on the other side of the closet fell down onto the floor, alongside the spider. A leg fell off, which made Narancia frown as he picked it up and inspected it.

"_Nothing hot glue won't fix." _He shrugged and closed the closet door, taking the rest of the decorations with him as he walked to the kitchen, grabbing a hot glue gun out of the cupboard and plugging it in. While waiting for it to heat up, Narancia realized that the large tree that had been growing in their backyard had shed all of its leaves over the weekend, and were spread across the lawn from yesterday's storm. To add insult to injury, the only rake that the two of them owned was in the backyard shed.

You know, the creepy one. With spider webs and a bird nest from lack of usage.

"Just great." Narancia spoke out loud and proceeded to sigh, quickly rigging up the leg to the plastic spider again and putting his shoes on, stepping outside into the chilly fall weather. Rubbing his arms instinctively, he silently cursed himself for not putting on a jacket before coming out. He walked across the backyard, reaching the shed a bit faster than he would have liked. He sat the decorations on the ground and put his hand on the doorknob, before laughing a little bit to himself.

"_What am I doing, anyway? Besides, Fugo said he ran the spiders out of here last month. Everything will be grea-"_

Evidently, it was not.

A large spider was in the center of a web hanging off the side of the door. The spider was roughly a size bigger than a quarter, and the web was placed directly in front of the hammer and box of nails Narancia needed to post some of the decorations up.

And of course, it was in front of the rake. Why would it be easy?

Narancia reeled back and yelped a little bit, before taking a deep breath and slapping himself in the face. He was psyching himself up, trying to calm himself down to reach for the rake. "_This spider probably isn't even poisonous. I'll just grab the rake, and the hammer and nails, and close the door. And probably never, ever come back."_

Then the spider fell onto the grass.

Narancia, surprisingly enough, didn't scream; he knew that his husband was peacefully and soundly sleeping in the house, and he didn't want to wake him. Instead, he inhaled very sharply and stepped several feet back. _Several_ feet back.

Okay, so maybe he ran inside the house.

Narancia racked his brain for a short while on what to do. He wasn't going to try and attack the spider; that's a dumb idea. In fact, the spider is probably trying to climb up the web again and get back in place as we speak. Therefore, Narancia thought that the best idea was to go back outside and face the spider properly.

With a broom, of course.

Narancia knew he couldn't break the web, so after getting the broom close to the shed, he hooked the straw part of the broom into the rake, and pulled it down, bringing it out of the shed and eliciting a happy sigh out of Nara. He looked away and quickly grabbed the hammer and nails, only cringing a little when he felt the spider web graze past his hand.

He tossed the broom to the side as he walked over to the fence next to the house, nailing up a few decorations on the wall and placing the others on the fences. He sat back a little bit and smiled at his work, remembering to put the hammer and nails inside the house before going to rake the leaves up. _Never again._

Narancia raked up the leaves in mostly silence, checking out a few interesting leaves as he rakes them all up into one pile. The pile was almost a foot and a half tall, with a few hundred leaves inside of the pile. Narancia grinned and tossed the rake to the ground, yawning. "_Maybe I should head back to bed. It's pretty col-"_

He heard a door creak and whine as it moved slightly.

He forgot to close the shed door.

Narancia didn't bother to turn around; he just fell face-first into the leaves and groaned.

"_Just five more minutes."_


End file.
